PARADOX
by Katzius Revived
Summary: Kau tahu paradoks? Ya, kami adalah paradoks. Sangat berlawanan, namun kami serupa. Dan sebuah takdir sialan menakdirkan kami mencintai satu wanita yang sama. Kaga x Akagi x Kaga


**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _/ketawa_** _ **setan**_

 **SAYA KEMBALI DALAM AKKG!**

 **Nah, setelah menyelesaikan serial NTR (walaupun itu endingnya maksa), kali ini saya mau bikin oneshot panas dengan rating M. Masih ingat keinginan saya untuk menaikkan pangkat dari lime ke lemon? _/coretdannambahdosatentusajahohocoret_**

 **Nah, ini dia perwujudannya! Silakan menikmati!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PARADOX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Kancolle Fanfic by Katzius**  
 _Kancolle © KADOKAWA_

 **.**

' _Kau tahu paradoks? Ya, kami adalah paradoks. Sangat berlawanan, namun kami serupa._ _Dan sebuah takdir sialan menakdirkan_ _kami mencintai satu wanita yang sama._ _'_

 **.**

 **-WARNING-**

 _PORNO NGGA PAKE PLOT_

 _YURI_

 _RAPE_

 _BONDAGE_

 _NTR_

 _DELUSI POLL_

 _LEMON_

 _._

 **-** **UNTUK DEWASA** **-  
** _Jika Anda kebetulan ketahuan orangtua Anda, katakan bahwa Anda bukan anak-anak. Sekian._

 **.**

 **Kaga x Akagi x Kaga**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And so, ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present you a way to NTR-ing yourself.  
Please, enjoy._

* * *

Yang Akagi ingat malam itu, ialah ia minum-minum usai pergi misi bersama Kaga dan para Gadis Armada lainnya. Mereka tertawa-tawa, bercanda, menggoda satu sama lain, dan–ya, kadang berciuman satu sama lain tak peduli mereka sesama wanita. Malah, kadang ciuman itu naik pangkat menjadi _french_ _kiss_ , dengan permainan lidah yang panas. Akagi sudah kehilangan hitungan ia sudah mencium berapa banyak wanita. Yamato, Jun'you, Shoukaku, Kaga–Kaga?

Kepala Akagi sakit mengingatnya. Setahunya, ia berciuman dengan Kaga, sebelum tertawa, dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Ia masih mendengar beberapa suara tawa dari anggota yang lain sebelum pulas.

Namun ketika bangun keadaan seperti inilah yang menyambutnya. Ia menemukan bagian-bagian dari seragam tempurnya sudah dilucuti, hingga hanya menyisakan rok dan atasannya saja. Dan lagi–tubuhnya terbaring telentang, tangannya terikat ke belakang punggungnya, serta mulutnya disumpal, entah oleh apa. Kakinya juga terikat. Ia berusaha menggerakan mulutnya, berusaha mencari tahu apa gerangan benda yang menyumbat mulutnya. Ia menemukan benda itu bulat dan keras, bertekstur seperti plastik–apa mungkin sebuah _ball gag_? Akagi menyerah mencari tahu cara untuk membebaskan mulutnya, lantas menggeliat beberapa saat dari posisinya yang terbaring. Dan ia menemukan, dirinya berada di sebuah kamar yang kosong. Kamar itu hanya diterangi bulan yang berpendar di atas sana, membuatnya bisa melihat. Di sudut lain ruangan, ada sebuah kotak entah apa. Sebuah kamar yang temaran, mirip sekali seperti kamarnya dan Kaga.

 _Speak of the devil_ , baru saja ia memikirkan Kaga, wujud wanita itu sudah ada di depan matanya ketika ia menocba berguling, mengganti posisi menjadi berbaring menelungkup, dan kemudian memandang berkeliling, mencari tahu ada apa gerangan.

 _Kaga–?_

Ia melihat Kaga ada dalam kondisi yang sama sepertinya; terikat dan mulut disumpal dan diikat dengan secarik kain, hanya saja ia dalam keadaan sadar dan posisinya menelungkup. Baju tempurnya juga lengkap, sama seperti ketika mereka pergi minum-minum. Nampak tampangnya–entahlah, panik? Takut? Yang jelas, kedua matanya terbelalak, mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan tertahan, seolah hendak meyerukan sesuatu pada Akagi.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Akagi-san." pintu ruangan itu sekonyong-konyong terbuka, membuat ruangan itu terang oleh lampu koridor, dan memperdengarkan sebuah suara yang membuat bulu kuduk Akagi berdiri setengah mati. Itu…. suara Kaga yang barusan menyapanya. Dan ketika Akagi berpaling, itu _memang_ Kaga. Lantas ia palingkan lagi wajahnya pada Kaga yang terikat di lantai. Ia tidak bermimpi–kedua Kaga itu nyata.

"Kenapa, Akagi-san?" tanya Kaga yang berdiri di pintu. Makin Akagi melihatnya, makin membelalak ia. Kaga itu memang Kaga. Mulai dari pakaiannya, tingginya, rambutnya yang diikat menyamping, hingga wajah dan suaranya yang dingin, semuanya sama dengan Kaga yang terikat di sisi lain ruangan. Namun bedanya, Kaga yang kini berdiri itu… berbeda. Akagi bisa merasakannya.

"Wajar saja," kata Kaga yang berdiri. Ia tersenyum. "Kau belum mendengar tentang usaha kloning Gadis Armada, bukan?"

"Ah, aku lupa," katanya kemudian, menutup pintu, sehingga ruangan itu kembali gelap. "Itu seharusnya tak boleh kedengaran orang lain."

Kaga kemudian berjalan ke sisi Kaga yang terikat, berjongkok di sisinya, lantas mengelus pipinya perlahan dengan satu jari. Kemudian berbicara dengan nada datar yang cenderung merendahkan. "Betul sekali, aku adalah kloningan orang ini. Orang yang sama persis, mulai dari penampilan, kesukaan, kepribadian, dan juga… orang yang dicintai."

Kaga _itu_ kemudian berdiri kembali, lantas berjalan ke depan Akagi yang tersumpal dan terikat. Ketika ia berdiri di hadapan muka Akagi, ia nampak tinggi menjulang. Akagi harus memaksa lehernya untuk mendongak demi menatap Kaga yang tidak disangka-sangka ini. Dan ia menemukan, Kaga juga menunduk menatapnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka Kaga itu kemudian berlutut, membuat wajah mereka berdua berhadapan dekat sekali, dan ia tersenyum.

"Diam ya, Akagi," bisiknya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke belakang kepala Akagi, "Aku akan melepaskan sumpal mulutmu."

Akagi menurut saja, karena toh sumpal ini membuatnya muak. Ketika akhirnya _ball gag_ itu berhasil dilepaskan, Akagi serta-merta meludahkan udara ke sampingnya, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa plastik dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian terengah, mengembuskan napas sepuas hati dari mulut. Dan kemudian barulah ia menatap Kaga yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kaga… apa kau benar Kaga?" tanyanya, untuk pertama kali bersuara. Kaga yang ada di hadapannya hanya tersenyum. Dingin. Amat dingin. Akagi membelalak. Tidak pernah sekali pun Kaga yang asli melemparkan pandang seperti ini padanya. Biasanya hanya pada Zuikaku pandangan seperti ini ia lemparkan. Lantas… mengapa? Apa gerangan yang membuat Kaga memandangnya sedemikian rupa? Akagi betul-betul tak habis pikir malam ini. Semua ini terjadi begitu cepat, hingga ia bahkan tak bisa menarik kesimpulan atas apa yang terjadi.

"Bahkan matamu meragukanku, Akagi-san." katanya, ada percampuran antara sedih dan dingin dalam suaranya. Ia kembali memandang Akagi dengan tatapan yang dingin itu. Lantas kemudian ia mengambil sehelai kain panjang mirip selendang berwarna entah apa (tak kelihatan karena temaram) dari kantong roknya.

"Kau harus dihukum." Bisik Kaga, kembali berjongkok, mulai mengalungkan kain tersebut ke belakang kepala Akagi. Kaga yang di sisi ruangan lain berseru tertahan. Agaknya ia mengira Kaga yang lain itu akan mencekiknya. Namun bukan itu yang terjadi. Kaga yang lain itu malah menutupi kedua mata indah Akagi dengan kain, lantas mengikatnya erat.

Akagi berseru, terkejut pandangannya tiba-tiba saja tertutup. "Hei!"

Namun, pun begitu Kaga tidak memedulikannya, ia terus saja mengikat meski Akagi meronta. Usai mengikat di sekeliling mata, sisa kain yang masih panjang diikatkannya pada sekeliling tangan Akagi yang memang sudah terikat. Akhirnya, ia simpulkan kain itu, menumpuki tali yang sebelumnya mengikat tangan Akagi. Jadilah, Akagi terkunci total. Penutup mata yang menutupi matanya kini terikat dengan kuat pada tangannya, membuat tangannya tak lagi bebas diposisikan.

"Kaga!" seru Akagi. "Apa yang–Mfhh!"

Akagi merasakan mulutnya dibekap dari depan, kendati ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ya ampun, Akagi," ujar Kaga. "Tak bisakah kau diam?"

Akagi bisa merasakan hela napas Kaga yang kini sepertinya berada di depan wajahnya, dan ia bisa mendengar wanita kloning itu berbisik, "Jangan banyak bergerak, Akagi, atau ini akan menjadi lebih sakit. Aku serius. Kau bisa terluka."

Akagi bungkam setelah Kaga membisikkan kalimat itu. Kaga kemudian menjauh, berdiri dan pergi ke sisi lain ruangan yang memuat sebuah kotak. Kotak itu dibukanya. Pertama, diambilnya sebuah serum dan botol berisi cairan. Ia isikan cairan itu ke dalam serum, lantas kemudian berjalan kembali pada Akagi.

"Akagi, tolong jangan banyak bergerak."

Yang namanya disebut masih menurut. Ia patuh saja, masih dalam posisinya yang menelungkup. Hingga sekonyong-konyong ia merasakan sakit pada bagian lengannya yang dikarenakan sebuah benda serupa besi tipis. Apalagi kalau bukan serum. Mata Akagi membelalak meski ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Mulutnya membuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara, menahan sakit. Apa ia barusan diinjeksi?!

"Kaga! A-apa yang kau–" Akagi tergagap hendak menanyakan apa yang barusan diinjeksikan ke dalam peredaran darahnya. Hening sesaat. Tak ada suara. Hanya terasa bahwa jarum itu telah ditarik keluar dari daging lengannya dan entah tisu atau kapas ditekankan pada lengannya. Namun, sekejap kemudian, Akagi menggeliat tak nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa panas sekali. Dan ia menyadari, organnya yang paling berharga, yang tertutupi oleh beberapa lembar kain bernama rok di bawah sana, mulai terasa panas. Serta juga ia rasakan di bawah sana makin lembab dan basah. Dan ada apa ini–rasa nikmat? Akagi tak bisa menahan suara erotis yang kabur melalui celah mulutnya.

" _Ngh_ …"

Sementara Akagi tengah sedang bingung dengan reaksi tubuhnya, Kaga yang telah selesai membereskan jarum suntik tersenyum. Ia memandang Akagi yang tengah menggeliat tak nyaman karena badai di kemaluannya itu dengan penuh kemenangan. Berarti, afrodisiak yang diberikannya telah bekerja. Ia menoleh ke sisi lain ruangan, di mana dirinya yang lain tengah melihat mereka dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan–entahlah. Ada marah di situ, bercampur kesedihan. Bercampur lagi rasa cemburu. Dendam. Iri. Benci. Namun pandangan dari Kaga yang terikat dihiraukannya. Ia kembali pada Akagi.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Kaga, kembali berbisik di depan wajah Akagi. "Katakan saja… aku telah memberikan hadiah padamu."

"Hadiah?! Jangan bercanda!" seru Akagi, mulai marah. "Apa yang kau– _nnggggh_!"

Akagi tak sempat merampungkan kalimatnya. Salah satu tangan Kaga keburu menelusup masuk ke dalam roknya dan mulai mengelus kewanitaannya yang sudah sensitif terpengaruh obat. Sementara Kaga sendiri maju dan mengecup leher Akagi. Malah, itu bukan lagi disebut kecupan, namun sebuah gigitan. Keduanya membuat Akagi seketika mengejang menahan gelombang rasa nikmat. Kaga yang berada di seberang ruangan memalingkan wajah, tak sanggup menatap kekasih hatinya–walau mereka belum lagi berkomitmen akan berhubungan–secara harfiah telah direbut. Tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menonton. Dan lagi, orang yang barusan melakukan hal tak senonoh pada kekasihnya, secara harfiah pula adalah _dirinya sendiri_. Ini semakin menyakitkan saja.

Akagi, terbaring menelungkup dan lemas, engah napas keluar satu-satu dari mulutnya. Sementara, Kaga yang _satu lagi_ , sang Kaga kloning, ia kini tengah sibuk menjilati cairan kewanitaan Akagi yang melumuri jemarinya. Menjilat tetes terakhir di bibir, ia tersenyum nakal. Tubuh Akagi dengan segera ia balik, merubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Pun untuk melawan, Akagi sudah kelewat lelah. Akagi merasa kepalanya pening sekali. Efek dari _hangover_ ditambah sensasi kenikmatan yang menghantamnya sedemikian rupa telah menonaktifkan logika dan menguras semua energi. Kaki yang semua membebat kakinya, kini dilepaskan oleh Kaga. Akagi takkan bisa melawan, pasrah saja ketika roknya disingkap, menampilkan bagian tengah celana dalamnya yang sudah basah total. Namun, sekonyong-konyong Kaga menatap Kaga yang terikat di pojok ruangan tengah memalingkan muka. Dan otaknya merumuskan sebuah ide. Agar permainan ini semakin seru.

Kaga yang terikat berhenti memalingkan wajah ketika ia lihat sosok dirinya sendiri tinggi menjulang, menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Jadi, hanya sampai sini?" tanya Kaga yang berdiri.

Kaga yang terikat hanya mendongak. Tentu saja _ball gag_ di mulutnya mencegahnya bicara. Apa kembarannya itu hanya bicara sarkastik? Ataukah ia bertanya sungguhan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu–" ujar sang kloning, berbalik.

Kaga kloning berjalan kembali, mengangkat tubuh Akagi, dan membaringkannya telentang di hadapan Kaga yang satu lagi. Kedua kaki telanjang Akagi dibuka lebar. Roknya telah tersingkap, hanya celana dalam basah yang masih menutupi kemaluannya. Pun begitu nampaknya Akagi tak peduli. Ia hanya terbaring di sana, terengah-engah. Kaga yang terikat berusaha berseru, maksudnya memanggil nama kekasihnya. Tentu saja, tidak bisa.

Kedua pipinya dicengkeram dengan satu tangan oleh Kaga yang satu lagi. Wajah kedua Kaga kini sangat dekat, mata mereka menyiratkan mereka seolah akan saling menikam.

"–lihat pacarmu orgasme karena orang lain." bisik Kaga kloning, wajahnya lagi-lagi tersenyum dingin.

Kaga kloning menegakkan tubuh Akagi. "Duduk, Akagi."

Yang disuruh menurut saja seperti dihipnotis. Kaga kloning berpindah ke belakangnya, lantas kemudian mulai meraba kembali daerah sensitif Akagi dengan sebelah tangan, kali ini menelusup masuk ke dalam celana dalam. Akagi sekali lagi tidak dapat mencegah dirinya mengeluarkan suara erotis. Ia tidak dapat melawan dominasi Kaga kloning maupun pengaruh obat itu.

Jadi, ia hanya berkata bergetar (pada Kaga yang terikat tentu saja), "Kaga…. Kumohon, jangan lihat aku…"

Kaga yang terikat, hanya memandangnya saja. Datar. Lantas kemudian kembali memalingkan wajah. Kaga kloning sudah tak memedulikannya sekalipun ia memalingkan wajah. Wanita kloning itu kini sibuk membuka bagian atas kain yang menyelubungi Akagi, menampilkan sebelah dadanya yang putih. Bersamaan dengan Kaga menggigit telinga Akagi lembut, tangannya yang bebas meraba ujung sensitif dari dada Akagi yang sudah terang-terangan ereksi.

" _Nggh! Mnn!_ " Akagi menggigit bibir dan mendesah berulangkali saat tubuhnya diserang oleh Kaga.

"Kelihatannya… sudah ada cukup ruang untuk satu jari," kata Kaga kloning, tersenyum. Lantas kemudian memasukkan telunjuknya pada vagina Akagi. Kontan, erangan dan desahan tertahan Akagi berubah menjadi teriakan-teriakan kecil. Kepala Akagi menyandar pada pundak Kaga seiring ia menggeliat diterpa gelombang kenikmatan. Namun kendati begitu, Kaga tidak menghentikan permainannya. Malah, ia makin mempercepat tempo keluar-masuk jarinya di kemaluan Akagi, meraba setiap jengkal daging dari lubang senggamanya. Akagi berteriak makin keras. Tidak akan lama, dia akan segera mencapai orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Kaga ingin mendengar Akagi berteriak lebih keras. Maka, bersamaan dengan jari telunjuk, ia tambahkan jari tengahnya keluar-masuk. Tak lupa ia jilati telinga Akagi, sesekali digigitnya. Dan begitu Kaga memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam vagina Akagi, tubuh Akagi mengejang. Ia berteriak keras, larut daalm kenikmatan.

" _Nggggh! Ah! Ahh!_ Kaga, aku–aku kelu–AHH! AAAHHH!"Akagi kembali terkulai lemas, menyandar pada Kaga kloning yang tersenyum. Kaga yang terikat hanya bisa memalingkan wajah, air mata mengalir dari sisinya, tak tahan mendengar suara erotis Akagi.

Kaga berbisik pada Akagi, " Hei... katakan, Akagi... apa kau mencintaiku?"

Ruangan hening. Akagi masih terengah-engah hingga tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kaga mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau... mencintaiku? Akagi? Katakan!" bentak Kaga kloning.

Bersamaan dengan engah, Akagi menjawab, "Ya... aku mencintaimu... Kaga..."

Kaga kloning tersenyum pada Kaga yang terikat. Kaga yang di bawah sana hanya bisa memandangnya balik dengan pandangan terluka. Air mata menghiasi pipinya. Sedang Akagi seolah tak peduli, ia hanya bisa terkulai menyandar pada 'Kaga' yang kini 'memiliki'nya. Kaga kloning, kemudian menyodok pipi Kaga yang sedang menangis itu dengan kaki. Merendahkan.

"Kau dengar?" sahut Kaga kloning, menjilat perlahan pipi Akagi. "Ia milikku. Jadi, jangan berani menyentuhnya. Karena akulah 'Kaga' yang dicintainya."

Kaga yang sedang menangis dalam keadaan terikat hanya terisak.

Kaga kloning, yang masih tersenyum, lantas berbisik lembut pada Akagi, "Nah, apa kita lanjutkan, Akagi? Malam masih panjang, Sayangku…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Never) End(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHA ANJIR GUA BIKIN APAAN–oke abaikan.**

 **Jadi, semenjak seri Kaga x Akagi x Fubuki saya berakhir, saya kepengen lagi bikin sesuatu yang bertema netorare. Dan juga yang rada bertema dewasa. Jadilah, ini yang datang ke otak saya;** _ **'Bagaimana kalau Kaga di-NTR oleh Kaga sendiri?'**_ **dan kemudian tercetuslah ide ini. Mohon maavkan saya.**

 **Yah, seenggaknya walaupun NTR tapi masih AKKG kan? _/dibuang_**

 **Ya sudah, makasih banyak sudah membaca ini! Sampai jumpa di fanfik NTR berikutnya!**

 **Salam,  
\- Katzius**


End file.
